1. Field
The following description relates to a display apparatus and a method for registration of a user command, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and method for registration of a user command defined by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the technology development, as a display apparatus such as a smartphone, a smart TV, or the like is able to recognize a voice of a user, the user may control an operation of the display apparatus or may be provided with various content services by a spoken voice without performing a separate manipulation. The above-mentioned voice recognition method is based on an embedded method of recognizing the spoken voice associated with commands which are pre-registered with the display apparatus.
However, there is a problem that the user does not accurately know the commands which are pre-registered with the display apparatus and does not effectively use a voice recognition service through the display apparatus. Therefore, in order for the user to use the display apparatus in a more fun and flexible manner while solving the above-mentioned problem, a technology for a method for registration of a user command in which the user command defined by the user is registered with the display apparatus has been developed.
However, a method for registration of a user command according to the related art focuses on a method for registration of a user command which is simply defined by the user. That is, the method for registration of the user command according to the related art does not consider a problem for misrecognition probability for the user command defined by the user, but simply focuses on the registration of the corresponding user command.
In a state in which the user command is registered through the method for registration of the user command according to the related art, in response to the spoken voice for the corresponding user command being input, a problem that the display apparatus does not accurately recognize the spoken voice of the user by surrounding environment factors may occur. Also, in a state in which other commands similar to the corresponding user command are pre-registered, in response to the spoken voice for the corresponding user command being input, a problem that the display apparatus performs a control operation which is not intended by the user, based on other commands similar to the user command by the input spoken voice, may occur.